


Beauty and His Beast

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Vince's wedding is a tale as old as time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and His Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts), [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> This is filled with so much fluffy goodness that I think I have cavities now. Thanks to Pixie for the beta as always. This is for her, and my other two evil companions- MsWriter07 and Hellsbells- because we’ve all been drowning in angst and dark writing as of late and we needed something sickeningly sweet. Enjoy!

Brian’s smile was bright as the moon shining down on the stretch of beach.  His blonde curls and ocean eyes, combined with the khaki pants and billowing white button-up made him glow like an angel.  Vince’s angel.

The gruff racer was cleaned-up nicely, beard and unruly hair trimmed.  His deep hazel eyes tracked the blonde’s movement on the sand, greeting guests and laughing.  Vince leaned against the bar- the open little seaside shack rented out for the event- feeling the fitting black silk dress shirt tug around his muscles.  His own khakis were covered in sand, not that you could really tell thanks to the color.

With the sun having set, the celebration was starting to get into full swing, the DJ starting to play some music to get everyone in the mood.  Not that Vince needed the music- something itched just below the surface, wanting to ditch the whole thing and just go back to the hotel with a certain piece of eye-candy in tow.  They wouldn’t really miss them, would they?

Then those blue eyes found his, meeting across the space, and he found himself smiling at that contagious grin.  With a simple tilt of the head, Brian beckoned him over, and Vince went willingly.  “Hey baby,” the brunette rumbled, wrapping his perfect angel into his arms and placing his lips close to his ear.  “Can we leave yet?”

Brian only laughed, and then shook his head.  “Not just yet.  There’s still more to this whole thing.”  Vince grumbled, snuggling in closer.  “You wanna be the one to tell Mia all her hard work was for nothing?”  The brunette groaned in defeat- Brian had him there.

“I just wanted the ceremony,” Vince ended up grumbling all the same.  

Their wedding- something Vince had _never_ seen coming- was planned entirely by the pair, with the occasional opinion from the rest of their family.  However, Mia, had basically cannibalized the planning of the reception once she found out they didn’t really have much interest in it.  They would have been happy to go back to the Toretto home, having some beers, and then dragging each other to bed.

Brian threaded his fingers into Vince’s hair, kissing his cheek.  “We’ll live, V.  Only happens once.”

The brunette grinned at that.  “Damn right it does.”  He stepped back enough to take Brian’s left hand in his pointedly, their matching rings glinting a bit in the moonlight.  The titanium bands were actually made to look like chain links- a nice play on the idea of being bound together.

“I love you, V,” Brian said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Love you too, Bri,” he whispered, closing the distance to give him a passionate kiss that instantly transported him to their ceremony next to the surf just as the sun started its decline.  The way Brian had looked in the light, the way they both teared up a bit during their vows and exchanging rings, and how his heart had felt full to bursting.

Brian too was caught in the sensation of it all, deepening the kiss as he stepped in closer, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.  He had watched the colors dancing across Vince’s face, which held a smile that rarely anyone but he was able to see.  His gruff voice filled with emotion as he said “I do,” and the way he never took his bright hazel eyes off of him while the photographers got their ‘perfect photos’ as the sun was dipping into the water.

The DJ making an announcement had them reluctantly pulling apart.  “Everyone, can I have your attention?  It’s time for our newlyweds to share their first dance.”  The guests all cheered happily, though none louder than the team from their place near the bar- front and center at the dance floor.

Vince groaned, really not wanting any part of the typical wedding reception activities.  However, Brian was dragging him along to the inside of the shack, trying not to laugh.  When the music started, Vince realized why.  If looks could kill, his new husband would have been dead, but Brian only laughed.  He could hear the howls of his family, and some of the others from the LA race scene that had turned out, laughing far too loudly.

The gentle flowing tune of _“Tale as Old as Time”_ drifted from the speakers, and Brian held out his hand.  “Come on, V,” he said, smiling that same dazzling way that made Vince’s insides melt.  

Since the day he saw the blonde in the Toretto market, he had been gone, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it.  He’d fought it every step of the way, but his Buster- his angel- didn’t let him get away.  He was never more thankful for that than in this moment.  Even if Brian had gone and picked that song just to mess with him.

Vince sighed, moving to join him.  He wrapped an arm deftly around his waist, pulling him in close, and taking hold of his right hand.  He could not dance to save his life, and not even those crappy lessons that Mia had forced them into helped.  Alright, so maybe if they had gone to more than _two_ it might have helped- though he doubted it.  Rather, he let Brian take the lead.

Grinning up at him, Brian could see the nervous look in his husband’s eyes.  “Relax,” he whispered.  “It’s just you and me, baby.”  Vince gave him a quirk of his lips, as they began to dance when the lyrics started.  

Their instructors had said Brian was a natural, which he assumed was a good thing, given Vince’s clear lack of any coordination if it didn’t involve cars.  So, not only was _he_ the one dancing backwards, Brian was the one actually leading- though he was somehow able to make it look like Vince was.  Granted, that illusion only worked when Vince wasn’t worrying over stepping on his feet, so he caught Brian's gaze and smiled.

Watching Vince melt was always heart-warming.  It only made Brian sink closer to him and get lost in his eyes.  As the words to the song drifted to his ears, he couldn’t help a slight chuckle.  The joke was so long running that it was starting to get old, but Brian had to admit, the song itself was a practical copy of their over-complicated relationship.

When he thought about it, he could remember the first time someone had called them...

_“If it isn’t Beauty and the Beast,” Letty remarked cheekily, plopping down into the chair next to them.  Brian was curled up in Vince’s lap while they chatted with Leon over the latest mods they wanted to put on the Maxima._

_“Excuse me?” Vince questioned, raising a brow at her, a typical scowl on his face._

_Brian, however, was laughing.  “Well, at least I know I’m the beauty,” he replied, receiving a playful smack from his boyfriend._

_“Not funny,” Vince grumbled, only causing the laughter to increase._

_It didn’t matter though; Vince couldn’t stop the nicknames once they got going.  Even Jesse was teasing them about it, and despite Dom keeping his mouth shut, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing with the others if it was brought up.  Once it had trickled into the scene it had been all over then._

_Vince just threw his hands in the air and decided that if he ignored it, perhaps it would just go away._   _It was a decent plan, and it did seem to settle things down once people realized they wouldn’t get a rise out of him anymore- usually.  Still, it happened on occasion._   _Like after everything went to hell._

_When Vince was injured, when Jesse was in ICU clinging to life, when Dom was on the run, and Brian was outed as the wolf in sheep’s clothing...  Vince hadn’t wanted a thing to do with him, and Brian had understood- not that it made things hurt any less.  Still, he gave the team their space, while doing what it was he knew he had to._

_It was about a month later, when Vince and Jesse had both been released, and Leon and Letty had come home, that Brian showed up in the backyard of the Toretto house on a Sunday during their BBQ.  Vince had been his typical growly self, but there was hurt in his voice, in his eyes._

_“Just came to give you something,” Brian said calmly, caught behind a frosty mask.  He walked over and dropped a few folded pieces of paper in front of Vince._

_“What’s this?” he questioned, but Brian didn’t say a word, jerking his chin towards it.  As Vince opened it to read, the blonde started to leave, only to hear Vince shouting after him.  “Bri!  Wait!”_

_When he turned, Brian wasn’t expecting to see Vince so close and not look as though he wanted to pound him.  He was hovering in his personal space, eyes searching, wanting to find the answers to the questions that had plagued him while he was stuck in the hospital._

_Brian let his wall down, shoulders sagging.  He looked as tired as he felt then- worn ragged doing all the running around he had to keep the team safe.  His eyes were sad, but they still held all the emotions of love he felt for the man in front of him.  A month was not nearly long enough to get over the guy who could never possibly..._

_In a heartbeat, Vince was on him, lips crashing into his.  Brian couldn’t think- he could barely breathe- so he just acted.  He pressed back against the brunette, fingers threading into his hair while the other arm held him tight.  Everything- all the hurt, the loneliness, the wanting desire- that he had been feeling since the last truck jacking came pouring out of him in that instant._

_When they finally had to part for air, they stood there, staring at each other, slight smiles playing on their lips.  “I’m so sorry, V,” Brian spoke.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth, I really am.  I never wanted it to be you guys, I didn’t want...”  His voice broke, having to admit out loud all the pain he’d had to bury since starting the assignment._

_“It’s ok, Bri,” Vince whispered, brushing his hair softly.  “As long as what we had...”  He pursed his lips.  “As long as we were real, then...”_

_Brian nodded.  “I never lied to you about anything else, Vince, ever.  Everything about us was real, I swear.”  Vince could hear his sincerity and gave him a lopsided grin.  Nodding, he pulled Brian’s head to his shoulder, kissing his temple._

_At the table, the others had all been looking at the papers, watching the pair with a mixture of relief and surprise.  Leon was the one to finally break the silence, holding up the papers.  “Is this for real?” he questioned._

_Brian grinned then, nodding.  “Yeah, man.  Sorry it took so long.”_

_“You’re sorry!?” Mia bellowed, catching the others off guard.  She stomped over to them, a stern look on his face.  When she was in front of him, she sighed in exasperation.  “Shut up, Brian,” she remarked, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly._

_The papers he had handed them were in regards to an LAPD case that was now officially closed due to lack of evidence.  All suspects had been cleared, and outstanding warrants for questioning were cancelled.  Brian had turned in his badge that day, planning to give them the news and skip town.  Though that was before he knew the team would forgive him, that Dom would forgive him when he got back into town a couple days later._

_Another month had passed, the team together again, still doing what it was they loved- racing, building cars, and causing general chaos with each other.  Vince’s head was ducked inside the new Skyline they bought for Brian- seeing as how the Supra was the victim of a chop shop during Dom’s big escape to Mexico.  The build was coming along nicely, and soon enough Brian would be racing again- well, racing his own car instead of stealing Vince’s Maxima._

_“Hey, babe,” Vince called.  “Can you hand me that wrench?”  He gestured in the vague direction he knew he’d set the tools at.  When he felt something hit his hand, he thanked him, only to stop when he looked at what it was.  “What’s this?” he questioned, flipping the little black box around in his hand as he came out from under the hood._

_Brian was grinning brightly at him.  “Somethin’ for you,” he replied simply.  “Open it.”_

_Vince wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a necklace.  It was a silver chain, and the pendant on it was a dragon, wrapping around a rose in full bloom._

_“A beauty ain’t nothin’ without his beast,” Brian mentioned, a slight tease in his voice.  When Vince looked up at him though, Brian’s blue eyes were filled with nothing but love, and his face was deadly serious._

_“What you sayin’, Bri?” Vince somehow managed to ask._

_The blonde chuckled.  “I’m askin’ you to marry me knucklehead.”_

_Vince smirked at that.  “Yeah?  Sure you wanna do that, Buster?  I mean you’ll probably start gettin’ tired of me any day now, and-”_

_Not allowing him to finish, Brian kissed him.  “I’m sure, V,” he whispered._

_Vince sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist and pulling him in closer as he leaned against the Skyline.  “How can I say no to my beautiful angel?”_

_Brian grinned impishly.  “You can’t.”  Then he kissed Vince again, knowing there would be no arguments on that matter.  When he pulled away, he was chuckling.  “Guess I’ll have to go tell Mrs. Potts to start gettin’ her shit together, ‘cause heaven knows we’re gonna need the help.”_

_Vince shook his head, laughing right along.  “Mia hears you call her that, I ain’t savin’ you.”_

“Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme.  Beauty and the Beast.”  Brian grinned as the song drifted off, giving Vince a deep kiss.  The cheers of the team and their other friends were loud and boisterous, with some more _suggestive_ cat-calls that they would expect from a group like them.

They cleared the dance floor as more lively music started, going to stand with the team.  Vince curled up behind Brian, his left hand snaking down his arm.  His fingers brushed the simple black leather cuff he’d gotten Brian in return for his engagement necklace.  It was no mistake that it complemented the leather armband Vince himself always wore- even if Brian’s was only an inch or so wide- or that it had a rose design backed by angel wings pressed into it.

His hand continued to travel down until he grasped Brian’s hand, playing with the wedding band there.  Brian smirked, craning his neck to look at him.  He gave his new husband a quick kiss before turning back to the team.  Naturally, they had begun their teasing, but at least they were keeping it more low key than usual.  

Mia clapped her hands together.  “Now, cake!”  Vince and Brian groaned and she gave them a look that screamed ‘you better just do it and be happy,’ so they didn’t argue, especially when she promised it was the last wedding tradition they would be subjected to.

When they saw the cake though, Brian literally fell on the floor laughing.  Vince face-palmed, shaking his head.  Letty was busy snapping pictures- they heard her mention something about blackmail- while Dom was trying hard not to laugh as well.  Leon and Jesse didn’t care though, and were figuratively rolling.  

“Do you know how hard that was to keep a secret?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, Mia threatened to kill us,” Jesse put in.

“Hey, you all helped too!” she defended.  “Even _you_ Dom!” she added, pointing a finger at him.

Dom held up his hands in surrender.  “I know nothing.”  He couldn’t keep the amusement from his graveled voice.

Vince helped his husband off the floor, and the pair got a proper look at the cake.  It was a simple white sheet cake, but in the center of it was a red rose sticking up, a tall glass cover over top of it.  Then on the cake itself, all the movie characters were put on with photo screening.

“You guys are amazing,” Brian spoke, slipping an arm around Vince’s waist.  After cutting the cake, Dom and Leon started to help cut and pass it out.  

With no one really paying attention to them at the moment, Vince reached out and removed the glass, setting it aside so he could take the rose.  He held it up to Brian, a loving smile on his face.  Brian grinned brightly back at him, taking it while giving him a kiss.

A flash went off and they looked over to find Letty grinning.  “Got it!” she cried in triumph before scampering away.

Jesse bounced over, a small plate in hand with half the cake slice already devoured.  “You guys are too cute, you know that?”

“Jess,” Vince warned, “go easy on the cake, huh?”

“But it’s good!” he argued.  “I went with Mia to the tasting to help pick it out.”  He made an “mmm” sound, taking another bite.

“I’m so glad we’re gonna be on our honeymoon tomorrow,” Brian mentioned.  Jesse on a sugar high was bad.  The crash afterward would be even worse.  Vince chuckled at that, starting to nuzzle lovingly into his husband’s neck, hands running over him suggestively.  Trying to save some of Jesse’s virtue that was still left, the blonde turned to him and smirked.  “Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip.”

Vince laughed into his neck, holding onto him tightly.  He loved it when his husband turned the team’s running gag against them.  Jesse only laughed good-naturedly, muttering something around a mouthful of cake that sounded like “jackass,” before walking away.

The rest of the night passed in laughter and fun, but both men were more than happy to get to the hotel where they would be staying the night before hitting the airport the next morning.  They had just planned to stay at Brian’s- which was where they would be living from then on.  But Dom had been the one to insist- surprisingly enough- that they should have the royal treatment for their special day.

Neither man would complain.  The suite was gorgeous, and getting to relax in a whirlpool made for two after a long day was just right.  Brian and Vince fell into the large bed, grinning at each other.  “I love you Bri,” Vince whispered into his ear.

“Love you too, V,” he replied before drawing him into a deep kiss.

That night the pair was wrapped around each other, filled with passion and joy.  The following day found them on a plane to Brazil, the start of their honeymoon, and their new life together.  

When they arrived home, a large framed print from the wedding was waiting for them, hanging on the living room wall.   It was Brian and Vince sitting on the beach, right at the surf.  Their backs were to the camera, silhouetting them against the setting sun.  Their fingers were threaded together between them, right next to a heart drawn in the sand with their names in it.

The pair looked at each other and grinned.  Vince leaned in, kissing Brian sweetly, murmuring words of love and affection.

There was a chuckle in the doorway as Dom and Leon brought in the rest of their bags.  “Told ya he’d turn into Prince Charming,” Leon snarked.

Vince rolled his eyes, growling a quick “get out” before grabbing ahold of his husband and picking him off the ground.  Brian laughed, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist as he was carried off towards the bedroom.

“Didn’t you get enough of that on your honeymoon?” Dom called after them.

“Fuck off Dominic!” Vince threw back, somehow managing to kick the bedroom door shut with arms full of Brian.

“And that’s our cue,” Dom mentioned, he and Leon laughing as they left the newlyweds to their afternoon delights.

If any of the team would have snuck in later, they would have found the pair curled around each other in bed, the sheets pooled low around their hips.  Vince’s face was nuzzled into Brian’s neck, and their fingers were threaded together, their wedding bands clinking against each other whenever they moved.

_It was truly a tale as old as time._

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
